johnnytestfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Test x Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie/Transcript
Here is the full transcript of the movie "Johnny Test x Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie". Transcript In Eggman's fortress, Dr. Eggman, alongside with Orbot and Cubot, are watching a monitor about Sonic and Tails, defeating some robots. Dr. Eggman: Grrrrrrrr. That pesky blue hedgehog!!! He always foils my plans, now he has friends to fight me!? Cubot: What should we do? Orbot: Don't worry. The doctor always had some great ideas in his mind. (thinks) ...which some of them are just stupid... Dr. Eggman: (faces at Orbot) You're right. This time, I'll crush Sonic and be victorious! (faces to a machine) Hohohohoho!! Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are now rushing towards the fortress. Tails: Sonic, we have to hurry up! Sonic: (smirks) No problem! ???: I got you, my darling! Sonic: Amy? ???: I'll take him down! Tails: Knuckles? Sonic: Why are you guys be there? Amy: Because I always love you so much, that makes me stronger! Sonic: (facepalms) Amy... Knuckles: Eggman has stolen the Master Emerald yet again! Grr... Anyway, what are you two doing? Sonic: We have to save Cream and Cheese from Eggman. Tails: And stop him, of course. Amy: Oh no! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are now arriving Eggman's fortress. Tails: Here we are! Amy: Eggman's fortress. Knuckles: I don't know, why it is so big. Whatever, let's take him down! Sonic: Alright, let's go! All: Yeah! Back in the fortress, where Orbot and Cubot reporting Eggman, that Sonic and his friends are now coming. Orbot: They are now coming. Eggman: Excellent. It will not be so long, to beat Sonic and his annoying friends. ???: No, Mr. Sonic never gives up! He looked at Cream and Cheese, who are held captive in a floating capsule. Cream: He and his friends will save me just in time. Cheese: Chao! Chao! Eggman: Ha! They will never reach my base. With my new invention, my chances of winning will be higher! Eggman walked to the two captives. Cream: (in fear) Please don't hurt us! Eggman: Oh no. A gentleman doesn't attack a lady. Plus you two will witness- Sonic and his friends crashing the door and prepared for an attack. Cream: Guys! Cheese: Chao! Eggman: Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic and his buddies. You're too late, I will now activatIng this pretty device, powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds, to blast you out! Hohohohoho! Sonic: (smirks) Hm. Guess we'll stop that trash before you do that, Egghead! A robot came behind the four heroes. Tails: Sonic! Guys! Look out behind you! Eggman: Get them! Luckily, they evaded the robot's attacks. Sonic: Keep moving! Amy: Hold on, Cream! I'll save you! The robot tries to stop Amy, when she' near to Cream and Cheese. Sonic: Amy, watch out! Amy: Whoa! He saved her just in time. Amy: My hero! After that, the two hedgehogs continue their mission. Knuckles found the Master Emerald from a broken robot. Knuckles: Finally! Sonic and Tails saved Cream and Cheese from her prison. Cream: Thank you, Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails! Tails: You're welcome. Sonic: Now it's time to kick some Eggman! All: Okay! Eggman: Fire, no matter how long does it takes- (Sonic and his friends are now in front of Eggman. The robot aims at him) Nooo! Don't shoot! (ducks) Hah, it's now time and- Eggman tries to activate the machine, but it's broken after the robot's bullets and starts to glow. Eggman: WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE TO THIS!?!? Cubot: Oh oh. Orbot: That's not good... Knuckles: The Chaos Control... The light catches Sonic, his friends and enemies into a portal and it glows stronger. All: Aaahhh! The scene later shifts to Sonic and Tails, who are in a strange place. Sonic woke up. Sonic: Tails, wake up! Tails got consciousness and woke up too. Tails: What happened? Sonic: I don't know, buddy. Sonic and Tails are wandering to the city. Sonic: Where are we? Tails: I don't know, Sonic. But according to the sign, it's called "Porkbelly" Sonic: (whistles) That town looks very nice. But one shadowy creature appears from nowhere. Tails: Whoa! Sonic: What the-? It knocked the duo out, before they could do something. The unknown creature dissappears. Sonic and Tails are now lying unconscious in the street. The scene switches later to a fiery-haired boy with his special dog, who are racing with their skateboards. The dog went faster than the boy. However they enjoyed the race. Boy: I'm coming to ya, Dukey! Dog: This will not happen, Johnny! It turned out to be Johnny and Dukey. Dukey: Yeah! I'll win the race! Johnny: No way! I'm faster than you! (than he zooms) Dukey: Hey, wait! (zooms) The duo performed tricks in the air, while gaining speed. Suddenly they saw Sonic and Tails, lying still unconscious. Dukey: Ahh! Watch out, Johnny! Johnny: Whoa. Didn't see that coming! The two stops. Johnny: (angry) Great, now we have to start the race all over again! Johnny looked at Sonic and Tails and stepped closer. Johnny: Wait, this hedgehog and the fox... (tries to wake them up) Hello? Dukey looked to Johnny, who tried to save them. He shook his head and went to him. Dukey: It's no use, Johnny. We must help these poor blue and yellow animals. Johnny: But we don't know about them. Dukey: (not so happy) Johnny: (sighs) Fine... To the lab! But Johnny ran into a pole and got hurt. Dukey: Johnny, are you OK? Johnny: Ow. Try it all again. (got up) To the lab! Johnny and Dukey are going to their home, carrying Sonic and Tails. But the unknown villain saw them. Villain: Haha, I finally found you! (aims at the duo) Dukey: (looked back and in panic): Johnny, look out! Someone tries to destroy us! Johnny: I have an idea: RUN!!! Johnny and Dukey tried to run away from the unknown chaser. Meanwhile, a girl is watching the chase. Girl: I wonder, what Test is doing with these unknown creatures... Back to Johnny and Dukey, who are still escape with Sonic and Tails. They jump from gaps, use shortcuts and evade the laser shots from the villain. Finally, they arrived home. Dukey: We did it! Johnny: Yeah, keep running! The four arrived at the lab, but it's locked. Dukey: Johnny, it's secured with a password! Johnny: (smirks) No problem! (Tips the Combination of L-I-G-E-V-O-L-E-W on the screen.) The door unlocks. Johnny: What, "We love Gil" backwards? Dukey: That's a stupid password... They went in and the lab was dark. But before the team do anything, a voice is heard. ???: Well, if it isn't our little brother? Lights turned on. Johnny and Dukey looked at the people, who are his own sisters, Susan and Mary. Johnny: Hello, sisters, that I love you so much. Johnny has an emergency! Susan: We'll never believe your lies and tricks. Mary: Hey, who are these animals and where did you found them? Dukey: 1st. I don't know about the hedgehog and the fox. 2nd.We found them in the road, while skateboarding downhills and 3rd. IT'S NOT A LIE! Susan: If is so, then put them in our healing capsules. It will help. Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary put Sonic and Tails in the capsules and waited for around five minutes. After that, Sonic and Tails gained consciousness again. Sonic: Urgh, what happened? And what are you doing there? Johnny: We found you in the street. Susan: And we helped you with our syndical healing capsules. Dukey: It should have a better name instead. Tails: Wow. A talking dog? Dukey: Oops. Tails: It's amazing! How did you both make this? Mary: Well, with DNA technology, he is able to talk and thinks like a genius. Johnny: But sometimes... Tails: Cool! Dukey turned back, when he found something shiny. He looked closer. Dukey: Hey! Guys, look! There is a shiny diamond. (picked the jewel up) Is this one looks odd? Sonic: That's a Chaos Emerald! Johnny: What? Tails: Let me explain: A Chaos Emerald is a mystical gem, that contains the ultimate power inside. When all 7 were gathered, they unleash the powers into one. And if someone got them, the Emeralds give the user unlimited power! Susan: But these Emeralds are way too powerful. I think it will be too risky to use them. Dukey: Why? Mary: It means, they are hard to find. Sonic: It's because of the Emeralds themselves. When all seven are combined together, it will be scattered all over the world again. The twins: Wow. Dukey: How do you know that? Sonic: It's always the case. And trust me, we'll know, that we can do it. (he gives a thumbs up, while breaking the fourth wall) Dukey: Wait. We didn't hear your names. Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails: My name is Tails. What's your names? Dukey: My name is Dukey. And this is my best friend, Johnny and his sisters, Susan and Mary. Johnny: Hi. Mary: Nice to meet you. Sonic: Well, it's time to explore. Then Sonic zooms downstairs. Tails: Wait, Sonic! Tails follows him downstairs too. The others were amazed. Johnny: This is awesome! I want that ability! The twins: We get to work! And Susan and Mary went back to work something. Dukey: Wait, Johnny! What will happen, when your parents see them? Johnny: (in panic) Whoa, you're right! We have to bring them back quickly! Johnny and Dukey immediately followed Sonic and Tails to the living room. Johnny: (thinks unhappy) Oh, man. Hopefully, Mom and Dad will never see the two. The two arrived Sonic and Tails just in time, before someone else knew it. Johnny: Are you crazy?! If my parents see you, it's Game Over for me! Sonic: Sorry. But it gets really annoying, to stay in one room for the entire time. Tails: Your parents aren't in the house anyway. So don't worry. Dukey: (exhausted) Hey...please... don't leave me... behind that...yet again. ??? #1 (Male voice): I can sense it, that my children, especially my son, will make trouble today. ??? #2 (Female voice): Maybe you had a bad day, honey. You'll need a rest. Dukey: Parents alert! We have to hide! Johnny and Dukey put Sonic and Tails under the couch. Dukey: Please be quiet and Johnny will be okay, right? Sonic: Okay. Tails: Sure. Johnny's parents, Hugh and Lila appear from a trip. The duo make innocent faces, to make the situation covered. Hugh: What did you do today, Johnny? Johnny: Nothing unusual there... Lila: And Dukey, did you stay nice in the whole day? Dukey: Wuff! The two parents left to their respective jobs. Johnny and Dukey were relieved. Johnny: You can go out, guys. They're gone. Sonic and Tails came out of the couch. Dukey: Listen, we have to keep it as a secret. No one, especially Johnny's parents, will know our secret. Understand? Sonic and Tails nodded. Johnny: Ok. Let's go back to my room. Suddenly they heard the news. Hank: Here's Hank Anchorman with breaking news. Four supernatural animals were found by the firefighters on a sign. ???: Please, let us alone! Sonic: What? The four watched in front of the TV, only to see Cream, Cheese and Vanilla were close together, while Amy defends the three with her hammer. Amy: Hold back! Sonic and Tails: The girls! Johnny: You know them? Sonic: Well, I guess, we're not alone. Tails, let's go! Sonic runs off outside. Tails: Sonic, do you know, where they are? Sonic stops and runs back to Tails. He raised his shoulders. The other three looked confused. Johnny: I think, that's a no. A scene later in the laboratory... Susan: Yep, according to the news, it seems, that the four held captives in the military. Mary: As always, the military wanted to experiment with them. That sounds not so good. Johnny: Enough talking. How can we save them? Dukey: You know, that there are some traps there. Mary: He's right. In order to accomplish this, you need super speed for your mission. Sonic: That's no problem. Speed is my second name. Tails: How about Johnny? Susan: That's a good question, Tails. Luckily, we just invented the Speed shoes. It allows to run at the same speed as Sonic. Dukey: Does it have any problems or side effects? Mary: I'm sorry, we don't know. Anyway we have a rescue in our hands. Johnny: Then let's go! All: Yeah! And so, the six heroes went immediately to the military. Tails: We're close to them. Susan: Good. Ready, guys? Sonic and Johnny: Okay! The two ran towards to the entrance. Johnny: Woah! This is cool! Sonic: This is, what the true speed looks like, dude! Mary: (activates her communicator) Dukey, where are you? The scene switches to Dukey, who's in the vents. Dukey: I'm on my way. Susan: Duke, when you found the girls, place the chips in the vent, in order to locate them. Dukey: Okay! Later, unknown solders are ready to analyze Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. Solder #1: Ready to analyze. A scanner scanned the three captives. The other solder looked interested. Solder #2: Hmm, they had some kind of strange energy... Soldier #1: Okay. We have to take a look of them later. Solder #2: Let's have a red gush. Solder #1: Oh yeah! The two solders left. Dukey saw the Rabbit family and Cheese and placed a chip there. He activated the communication wrist again. Dukey: I found them! Susan: Great job, Dukey! Now we have to call the others! Meet with your friends at the center with the invisibility cloak. Susan sent Dukey the map. Dukey: Ok, thanks. Mary: Johnny, where are you now? The screen went with Sonic and Johnny, who are at the backside of the station. Tails: I have to check it out. Tails flew to the duo. Susan and Mary were fascinated again. Tails: Guys! Sonic and Johnny: Tails! When Johnny saw Tails flying with his tails, he was confused. Johnny: When did your friend learned that? Sonic: That's a long story. Dukey: Hey! The three went to Dukey and they were confused about the hole. Dukey: I think, someone punched the wall with great power. Sonic: We'll explain that later. We have to go! The four heroes went to the center. Tails went alone to investigate. Suddenly, they heard a scream. ???: Waaaahh!! Sonic: Amy! Tails: Help! Johnny and Dukey looked to Tails, who is chased by two agents. Johnny: That's very typical. Sonic: You know them? Johnny: Yes, they are Mr. Black and Mr. White. Dukey: Remember that later. The agents: Hey! Come back! Sonic: Guys, we have to split up! I'll go to the right to save her. Tails, you have to save the others, while the others have to stop these unknown men. All: Okay! Dukey: Wait, what? Johnny: There's no time to waste! We're about to do it! Sonic, Tails, Johnny and Dukey went to different ways. In a room, Amy held captured in a web. Sonic broke the door and freed her from the web. Amy: Sonic! I knew, that you'll save me! Sonic: (heard the robots) Darn, let's get outta here! He carried Amy and flew. Meanwhile, Tails managed to find Cream, Cheese and Vanilla and saved them immediately. Cream: Thank you, Mr. Tails. Cheese: Chao! Vanilla: Thank you for the rescue. We thought, our hopes are lost. Tails: You're welcome. Now, we have to escape! Tails, Cheese as well the Rabbit family escaped from the room. On the other hand, Johnny and Dukey were stuck in a dead end. Mr. Black and Mr. White surrounded the helpless two. The general stepped in. General: Okay, intruders. Show yourselves, whoever you are. (Saw the two) Oh, wait. That's Johnny and his friend with the rare hair disorder. Mr. Black: Johnny, what are you doing there? Susan, Mary as well the rest of the crew showed up. Mary: It's simple. We have to save the friends for a fast blue hedgehog, named "Sonic" and a two-tailed fox, named "Tails". Mr. White: Is that true? Tails: Yes, it is. We want to get our friends back... Johnny: Are we now in trouble? General: Hmmm... No, you're not. We understand the friendship of you all. Susan: So, can you keep it as a secret? The General, Mr. Black and Mr. White nodded. Everybody celebrated with them. Mr. Black: We trust you. Dukey: Thanks, now it's time to get home. Susan and Mary: Teleport on! The crew teleported back to Test's house. Johnny: That adventure is so cool! Tails: Yes, it was fun. As they went inside, a spotlight flashed them. Sonic: Whoa! Amy: Aaahhh! Susan and Mary: My eyes! ???: İ finally caught you! The people who stepped into the gang, were Johnny's parents themselves. The gang were afraid. Hugh: I knew, that this will happen! Sonic: Are these your parents, Johnny? He nodded. Sonic: Man, your father is really crazy. Mary: Yes... Susan: How did you know this? Hugh: That's easy. In a flashback, it shows, that they spied their children with hidden cameras. Lila: İt was from your laboratory, girls. Also you forgot to take the key. The gang (except Dukey): Oh oh... Johnny: Let me think, being grounded from you? Hugh: Good guess. You are now- Amy (angry): Hey! Hugh and Lila turned to a mad Amy with her Piko Piko Hammer. Tails: You'll both better watch out. If she hits you with her hammer, it will be very hard to feel. (gulps) Amy stepped closer towards the parents. They are afraid of her. Amy: I am now counting to three. If it reaches the final number, I'll smack you down! One! Susan: Dad, you have to change your mind! Amy: Two! Lila: I think, this is a bad idea to punish our children this time. Hugh: I know! Amy: And the final number is... Sonic: Duck! The gang ducked down. Amy: THREE!! But Hugh interrupt it. Hugh: (in fear) Okay, okay, I'll stop the punishment, but please, don't hurt me with your hammer! Amy put her hammer down. Hugh and Lila were relieved. Sonic: Phew, that was too close... Mary: Can you both keep it as a secret? Their parents nodded in fear. Hugh: Maybe, we should forget about the punishment, okay? Everybody nodded. And thus, both sides decided to work together as a team. Somewhere in a swamp... Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot woke up. Eggman: Urgh... What's going on? Orbot: Maybe your device unleashed Chaos Control, sir. Cubot: Hey. (points at a house) This house looks huge. Eggman: That's a hideout, you metal moron! Orbot: What about to take a look inside? The others nodded and went into the HQ. They saw other villains, discussing about a plan. A cat, a butler and two men were talking to destroy their enemy, while Dr. Eggman and his robots listened the conversation. ??? (Cat): Ok, which plan should we use? ??? #1(Male voice): That's a good question. But our archenemy is stronger than us. Eggman: (stepped in) You need help? The others were confused. Butler: Who are you, sir? Eggman: My name is Dr. Eggman, evil scientist in my world. And according to this little device (person scanner), your names are Wacko, Albert, Mr. Mittens and the Dark Vegan. The villains are fascinated. Dark Vegan: Woah, you have a greater technology than us. Eggman: Thanks. Wacko: So, when you're here with your robots, could you help us, to fix a problem? Eggman: İ do, when you help me, to fix my problem. All: Deal! 4 hours later... Eggman: It's complete! Wacko: Show it! Eggman: Prepare for the DOOM-BLASTER!!! İt has a higher destruction power, when all seven Chaos Emeralds were collected. Dark Vegan: Excuse me. What are these Chaos Emeralds? Cubot: I'll show you. (Shows a picture of the Chaos Emeralds) Orbot: These are not ordinary gems. They are much powerful. The others were amazed. Eggman: Now to my enemy! He's a blue hedgehog, who runs faster than the speed of sound! His name is Sonic the Hedgehog!! (Shows a picture of Sonic) He foiled my plans over and over again!!! Dark Vegan: Well. We have an enemy too. (shows a diashow of Johnny and his actions) Eggman: That's it? A boy? Hahahahaha! You've gotta be kidding me!!! He's just normal! Mr. Mittens: He's not normal!! He foiled our plans as well. His name is Johnny Test!! Orbot: So, he has somewhat of special abilities? Albert: Sort of. He has two genius sisters, named Susan and Mary. Cubot: Oh! Can İ get an autograph of the boy called Johnny Test? Wacko: ARE YOU NUTS?! Cubot: What. He is special. Eggman: Blah, blah, blah, blah, ENOUGH!! Let's combine our forces as the "Evil Clan of Four" and get to work! Mr. Mittens: Actually it's five. Eggman: I don't care! Let's go! Meanwhile in the Test laboratory... Sonic looked to the window, wondering about a strange situation. Dukey: Hey, Sonic. Sonic looked around. Dukey went to him to talk. Sonic: I've gotta a bad feeling about this... Dukey: What's wrong? Before Sonic begins to answer, Johnny, Tails and the twins went in. Tails: Sonic, we found one Chaos Emerald! Susan: Now, we have two of them. Sonic: Where did you found them? Johnny: Somewhere in the garden. Sonic: (still feeling unsure) Mary: Uh, Dukey? What's wrong with him? Dukey: He has a bad feeling about something. Johnny: Why? Sonic: Well. It was Chaos Control, to get brought here in your world. Tails: Yeah, I forgot! There is a huge side effect of Chaos Control. Our world will collide to yours! Johnny: That's cool! Tails: Which has a higher chance, that our worlds will be destroyed by instable attacks very easily, due to the instable energy. Johnny: Ok, that's not cool. Meanwhile three shadowy figures watched the conversation. ??? #1 (Male voice): Something is off the these humans... ??? #2 (Female voice): I guess we have to find out... ??? #3 (Robot voice): Prepare Battle mode. ??? #1: Then let's go! (pulls a Chaos Emerald) Chaos Control! The trio teleported the heroes outside. They were confused. Amy: What's happening? Dukey: I have no idea. Johnny: Me too... Tails: Look! The figures are Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Shadow: Alright. Hand over these Chaos Emeralds! Mary: What are you talking about? Tails: What are you doing? On the other side, seven shadowy figures also went in. Cream: Is that Mr. Knuckles? True. Knuckles, Team Dark and Team Sol appeared to the heroes. Susan: Who are you? Tails: These are Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Marine and Omega. Marine: (happy) Hello! Omega: Enemies detected. Prepare for attack. Mary whispers something to Sonic. Johnny: Not so fast! It's time for-(interupted by Sonic) Sonic: Stop! Johnny: Come on! Why you have to interupt the "Johnny X" scene? Amy: Maybe they want to talk something important to us. Susan: By the way, our mutation device is broken. Mary: So, it means, giving you mutation powers, is now impossible... Johnny: (in shock) WHAT?! Susan and Mary: There we go... (facepalm) Sonic: What's going on? Dukey: This is the part, where he'll begin to scream loudly. Tails: Oh. Cream: Oh no... Cheese: Chaooo... Shadow: Hmph. Marine: How loud? Dukey: You'll know that. COVER YOUR EARS! Everybody cover their ears. Omega: Activate soundproof barrier. Johnny: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Knuckles: Man, he screams very loud... Susan: Yep. After Johnny stopped screaming, everyone opened their ears. Tails: Anyway, what are you doing here? Blaze: We have to warn you about an evil clan. Silver: They had plans for an invasion. Shadow: And they are trying to get the Chaos Emeralds, in order to destroy the universe. Mary: So that's the reason, why you want these Chaos Emeralds. Rouge: It might be true. If... Dukey: If what? Knuckles: You know, she is also a treasure hunter. ???: We have to hurry up. The team looked over to Team Chaotix and Sissy. Tails: It's Team Chaotix! Johnny: Why is Sissy here? Charmy: Hi! Vector: Long time no see! Sissy: It's about time, Test! Cream: Huh? Suddenly the sky went dark. Dukey: What was that? Sonic: I have no idea. But something is off here and we have to investigate! Sissy: What? Shadow: He's right. There's no time to waste! Sonic and Johnny: Then let's go! And so the entire gang went to the town... In the Test house... Hugh, Lila and Vanilla are discussing on the table. Hugh: (sighs) I'm still worried about my children... Vanilla: Yes. We have the same feeling too. It's about my daughter and her friends. Lila: Hopefully they are fine. The three went to the window. Hugh: (thinks) Urgh, hopefully that Amy's hammer won't hit me... Lila: Yes, honey. I have also the same fear like you. Vanilla: Excuse me. Do you want tea? The two nodded. Back to the center, the heroes arrived to the cause of the invasion. They faced Johnny's villains. Mr. Mittens: Aha! Sonic: What's going on? Susan: What are you doing? Wacko: To destroy the duo, Johnny Test and Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: How do you know my name? Wacko: Because we have a special team member now. Dark Vegan: Prepare for DR. EGGMAN! The four applaused Eggman. Eggman: Thank you. Johnny and Dukey start to laugh. Eggman: (angry) What is so funny?! Johnny: (laughing) Because your name! It's so silly and funny! Hahaha! Dukey: Seriously, you need a better name, Baldy Nosehair! Hahaha! Sonic: (laughing) Great job! Eggman: Grrrrr... Enough talking! Prepare to be DESTROYED!!! Eggman pushed a button and multiple robots appear. The group prepared to attack. Omega: Prepare to be destroyed, Eggman! Susan: Are you ready? Amy, Marine, Mary, Vector, Sissy, Cream and Rouge: OK! Shadow and Espio: Hmph. Tails and Dukey: Alright! Silver and Blaze: Here we come! Sonic and Johnny: Then let's do it! Charmy: Time to Rock and Roll!! Eggman: ATTACK!! And so, both sides began to attack. Amy hits five robots with her hammer, while Sissy just defeated seven of them. Amy: Not bad, Sissy. Sissy: Thanks. Marine: Help! However, Marine is chased by Eggman's robots, but Cream, Cheese and Mary saved her just in time. Marine: Thank you. I was scared about these robots... Mary: No problem. Cream: You're welcome. Cheese: Chao! Knuckles and the other have good luck. They destroyed the army in 20 seconds. Rouge: There is more! Shadow: Alright. CHAOS BLAST!! Shadow unleashed his Chaos Blast and destroyed the other remaining robots. However, Sonic, Tails, Johnny and Dukey began to chase for the evil-doers. Sonic: Party is over, Egghead! Johnny: Here we come! Mr. Mittens: I think, we should go to Cyberspace now. Dark Vegan: Good point. Eggman: RETREAT!! Susan: Quick, we have to catch them up! All: Okay!! The villains went to a portal. The gang immediately followed them. In cyberspace... Knuckles: Where are we? Shadow: It seems, we entered into cyberspace. Omega: World detected! They looked to Sonic's universe, where it collided to Johnny's world. Rouge: We have to hurry! But the worlds collided and caused the ground shake. Cream: Waah! Mary: What's happening? Tails: Our worlds have been collided! And the villains are so close to the center! Susan: And it's because of the Chaos Control of the maschine! Dukey: Ok. Now I'm gonna freak out. (freaking out) AAAAAAAHH!!! Johnny: Quick, we have catch them up! There's no time to give up! Sonic: Johnny is right. We can do it! Susan: Look! A Chaos Emerald is floating. Amy: There's another one! Johnny: Ok. How many have we got the Emeralds again? Susan and Mary: We got 3! Knuckles: Six. We have three more. Sissy: Wow. But Eggman stole all six of them. Eggman: Haha! Johnny: Oh, come on! Sonic: Hey, not fair! Sonic tries to attack, but is knocked out by Wacko. Tails: Sonic! Wacko: Now it's your turn! Dukey: Now we have to RUN! Amy and Cream: Okay! The group ran away. But Johnny stayed with Sonic. Susan: Johnny, run! It's too dangerous there! Johnny: No! I'll keep moving on, no matter how dangerous the situation is! Dukey: But- Silver: He's right. The gang looked at Team Sol and Chaotix. Espio: We have to find one more. Blaze: Let Johnny go! He can handle himself. Mary: Why? Silver: This is his choice. The team went with the two other teams to find the last Emerald. Johnny later carried Sonic away. Mr. Mittens: You can run. But you'll never escape your doom! Johnny: Think again! The villains are now chasing Johnny. Johnny: (smirks) Catch me if you can! (Stopped at a hole.) Oh no. (Screams) He fell into a hole and as he landed badly, he later lost conciseness. Meanwhile... Dukey: I can't believe, why Johnny did that. Knuckles: He was trying to protect Sonic. Susan: This is because, they made a great friendship. Mary: Think about it. Both love the adventures. Cream: I guess, it's true... Sissy: Can we just search the last Chaos Emerald now? Tails: Ok, Sissy! We're now on the way! Somewhere in cyberspace... Johnny woke up and Sonic does that much later. Johnny: Ouch. That was way too hard. Sonic: Urgh. What happened? Before Johnny could answer, they saw a portal. Sonic: Maybe this portal could let us out of thus hole. Johnny: Say what? Sonic: It's means, the portal could bring us outta here. Johnny: Oh. Now I get it! Sonic: Alright then. One! Johnny: Two! Both: Three! The two jumped into the portal and they landed in front of their friends. The others were happy, when they saw Sonic and Johnny are fine. Tails: Sonic! Dukey, Susan and Mary: Johnny! Amy: (sighs in love) Sonic is back! My knight in shiny armor... Johnny: What is Amy talking about? Dukey: I think, Amy has a huge crush on Sonic. Johnny: Okay, that's weird. Sonic: So, how about the Emeralds? Susan: Unfortunately, we don't know, where the last one is... Shadow: It seems, that the doctor want to use only the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds. Johnny looked confused. Johnny: What are these Sol Emeralds? Blaze: There are like the Chaos Emeralds, only in my dimension. The Test siblings: Oh. The scene swifts to the Evil Clan of Four, where they are still searching about the last Chaos Emerald. Wacko: WHERE IS IT? Cubot: Maybe it in cyberspace. Eggman: We are in cyberspace, you bucket of bolts! Mr. Mittens: I feel so sick... (vomits a hair ball) All: Eeeew! Albert: İ'll clean it up, sir. As Albert cleaned up the mess, he found a Chaos Emerald in the hair ball. Eggman: Aha! We found it! Dark Vegan: So it was in the hair ball for the entire time. Orbot: So. We finally got them all, right? All the villains nodded. Eggman: So let's unleash our evil power! Eggman put the last Emerald in the maschine and turned it on. The DOOM-BLASTER then shot a lazer beam to a platform. Wacko: Yes! Yes! This is the power, we want! Mr. Mittens: Soon, we'll destroy our arch-nemesis: Johnny Test and Sonic the Hedgehog!! Everybody laugh evilly. Back to the group... Tails: So how do we get back? Blaze: We have no idea. Marine: This is getting scary... Silver: Don't worry, Marine. Soon we'll beat the clan and escape from the cyberspace. ???: Susan! The others looked around and Susan is now disgusted about this person. Susan: Not again! Amy: What's wrong? Mary: Eugene. BBB: Call me Bling-Bling-Boy! And you, my darling Susan must kiss me! Susan: Never! BBB: Fine. If you don't do that, then I'll force you to- Amy hits BBB with her hammer on his head. Susan: Thanks, Amy. Amy: You're welcome. Knuckles: Sheesh, "Bling-Bling-Boy" is nuts. Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary: We know! But Johnny fell into a hole. Sonic: No! Silver: I'll save him! He saved Johnny with his telekinesis. Johnny: Thanks, Silver. Susan: That's strange. There is no sign of the Chaos Emerald. Dukey: What should we do? Suddenly, a laser beam appears. Sonic: Look out, guys! Luckilly they evaded the beam. Dukey: What was that? Eggman: Surprise! The group looked to the maschine with the villains. Eggman: Well, if isn't the group. You'll know- Johnny: Blah, blah, blah. Another of these boring speeches! I'm getting sick of this! Sonic: You'll know, Egghead, this is the exact same thing. Trying to destroy us, but we foil you. Johnny: And for all villains, this is getting old. Eggman: Grrr! You young pests! Not only you foil our plans,... Wacko: ...you also foil our speeches! We worked hard of them! Dark Vegan: Whatever. Our plan will be successful and YOU can't stop us! Was that better? Johnny: Like a million times better. Thank you. Mr. Mittens: This powerful maschine allows to shoot beams with massive ammount of energy of the Chaos Emeralds, that we need it for multiverse domination! Sonic: *smirks* Sounds familiar. This really never gets old, huh? Knuckles: Sure. But I have a secret weapon! Wacko: Not so fast! He shots a beam to the group. The group were a little bit injured. Knuckles: Nice try. (Holds the Master Emerald) Master Emerald, please stop the Chaos Emeralds! The Master Emerald unleashed a schockwave to the mech. Sissy: Did it work? Mr. Mittens: Albert, quick! Push the button! Albert: To your pleasure, Sir. Albert pushed the button and the power went on. Eggman: Hohohoho! Nice try, losers! The mech stood up. All: What? Johnny: What happened? Rouge: Even the Master Emerald stopped the Chaos Emeralds, Mac somehow became one with the powers. Cream: Oh no. Eggman: Now POWER ON! Eggman pushed a button and the mech transformed into a Mega Mech and the DOOM-Blaster was attached now. Mr. Mittens: FIRE! A powerful beam was shot out of the maschine. Sonic: DODGE!! The team dodged it successfully and they are now running around. Sonic was to the left of the maschine, Johnny to the right. Sonic: Keep running! Johnny: Okay! Eggman: Run, but soon you'll be crushed!! Multiple beams tried to aim at the group, but they failed. But the last two shots hits Tails and Knuckles. Sonic: Tails! Amy: Knuckles! Shadow: That's it! Chaos Control! Eggman: Not this time! The Mega Mech knocked Shadow out. Rouge: Shadow! The group went to Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. Johnny: Are you alright? Wacko: Take this! A powerful beam hits the entire group. Sonic and Johnny were slightly injured. Dark Vegan: Time to finish this!! A gigantic hand tried to squish the group. But Sonic and Johnny pushed them into safety, but they got squished instead. Eggman: Hohohoho! Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Sissy, Marine: NOOOOOOOOOOO! The group went to the heroes. Tails: Sonic! Are you alright? Dukey: Johnny! Please wake up! The group were almost in tears. Sissy stepped to the villains. Sissy: How dare you?! Eggman: Aaw. You stepped in as a cover? That's a pity, because it's time to GET CRUSHED!! But before the Evil Clan attacks, voices can be heard. These are all the allies from Sonic and Johnny. Mr. Black: You can do it, guys! Mr. White: Come on, Johnny! Smash them! Eggman: Grrr... NOT YOU!! Charmy: Get up! Espio: Focus on your spirits. Vector: Stay tight! Vanilla: İ believe in you, guys. Wacko: Get out! Hugh: Please don't give up! Lila: You can win! BBB: You always do! All: Go Sonic! Go Johnny! Go! Go! Go! The cheers gave the group new power and stood up. Tails: Yeah, you may took the power... Dukey: ...BUT YOU WON'T TAKE OUR HONOR AND COURAGE!! Amy: We'll stand up for justice,... Cream: ...love... Susan: ...and trust! Sissy: The true power is in our hearts. Mary: Soon, you'll going DOWN! Sonic and Johnny stood up and went to the group. Mr. Mittens: Now. Come back for more? Dark Vegan: By the way, is there any toasts? Eggman gives the plate of toasts to him. Eggman: Now FIRE!! The DOOM-Blaster shots a beam. The group went slowly to the maschine, without getting injured. Now two sides stand and looked each other. Blaze: Ok, guys. This is it. The final battle begins now! Silver: Time to strike back! Sonic: You guys ready? Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream: Ready! Cheese: Chao! Shadow and Silver: Got it! Johnny, Dukey, Sissy, Susan and Mary: Ready! The Chaos Emeralds were shot out of the maschine and flew to the group. Tikal: Seven of the Chaos Emeralds. Heed my call... Give them much power! Tikal unleashes light waves to the Chaos Emeralds and they started to glow again. The group prepared to transform. The Chaos Emeralds circle around them and they float themselves up. Suddenly they transformed into their super forms, while it unleashed a massive shockwave to the villains. Eggman: What's going on there?! Wacko: I can't believe this! We have the full power and still THEY TRANSFORMED??! Orbot: I didn't mention, that we only had the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds. Albert: Well, it makes sense. Mr. Mittens: SHUT UP!! Susan: Wow. I never feel such power. Mary: Incredible! Dukey: Awesome! Amy's hammer also turned into the "Super Piko Piko Hammer", while Cheese sparkles full of energy. Cream: Amazing! Johnny: Time to kick some butts! Sonic: In our style! Fireworks were shown behind the super group. Eggman: ATTACK!!! The maschine almost attacked the group. Amy: Take this! She hits them with her Super Hammer with so much power. It was followed by Cream's Super Chao Attacks, then Knuckles' Power Punches, Dukey's Power Kick and finally Sissy's Drill Kick. Susan, Mary, Silver and Shadow charge their beams, as well the clan. Both were fired at the exact same time and because both are powerful, the beams exploded. Super Sonic attacked the maschine fron the left, followed by Super Johnny from the right. Wacko: IT'S NOT OVER YET!! Mac: Time to face your doom!! The maschine charges up for a powerful attack. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Johnny, Dukey, Sissy, Susan and Mary were gathered around. Sonic: Let's finish this! All: Okay! Shadow: I'll use Chaos Control to gain more time to attack. Tails: Got it! Silver: Now go! The ten heroes went to the center of the villains. Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow slowed the time of the DOOM-Blaster down. The two Hedgehogs charge their beams up. The rest formed a drilling circle. First Tails, then, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Dukey, Sissy, Susan and finally Mary formed an outer circle. Sonic and Johnny came to the middle and spin themselves, like the others. Eggman: FIRE!! The beam was shot. As well as the three beams. Sonic: Brace yourselves! Johnny: Keep going! All ten: Super Friendship Finisher!! The finisher hits the mech through. Eggman: No! It can't be! Wacko: Defeated by the Test children, a friend and also animals!!! Dark Vegan: Why? Eggman: We'll plan our revenge!! All villains: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Sonic and Johnny: Gotcha! The group stand behind the explosion. Cream: We did it! Amy: Yay! Dukey: Finally!! Suddenly, a vortex appears. Johnny: Oh, come on now! Dukey: THERE'S MORE?! Shadow: The time-space rift is now instable and it will destroy us and our worlds! Johnny: Oh oh. Sonic: Didn't see that coming... Susan: I think, it's time to ESCAPE!! The group flew away from the black hole as much, as they can. They evade asterioids, thunderbolts and many more. Sonic and Johnny looked back and they suddenly stopped. Tails: Guys! What are you doing? Johnny: To stop this black hole! All: What?! Dukey: ARE YOU NUTS?! Sonic: If we can't destroy it, our worlds will be destroyed as well! Shadow: He's right. I'm coming with them. Silver: Me too. Mary: But you'll never come back! Johnny: Hey! If our plan works, we'll be fine. Now get outta here. Sonic: Besides, you have to move to safety. Amy: (in tears) But Sonic... Cream: Please... Cheese: Chaoo... Silver used telekinesis to bring their friends to safety. Johnny: How can we stop this? Tikal: I'll help you out. Johnny looked to Tikal. Johnny: Who are you? Tikal: I'm Tikal. And I'm here to stop the disaster. Sonic: Sounds a good idea. Silver: We have no time! The vortex is coming towards to our worlds! Johnny: Oh. Oopsies. I forgot! Sonic: *facepalms* The five went in front of the vortex. Back to Tails and the others... Amy: I feeling so weak... Dukey: Me too... Susan: I've got a bad feeling about Johnny and Sonic... Tails: Hold on guys. They'll do their best to save their worlds. Back to the fivr... Silver: Let's give it, what we got! Shadow and Sonic: Got it! Johnny: What? Can you translate this in English, please? Sonic: There's no time to explain! The heroes prepare for the special Chaos Control with their super powers. Tikal: Power of the Chaos Emeralds... Please stop the vortex, that will destroy the multiverse... She unleashed a power wave. Shadow and Silver: CHAOS... Sonic and Johnny: ...CONTROL!!! The Chaos Control took over the vortex and it vanished altogether. Shadow: Hmph. That was a piece of cake. The cyberspace however starts to shake. Sonic: What happened? Silver: The time-space rift may be restored, but it will close the only way out there. Johnny: Run away! I mean: FLY AWAY! The team tried to escape as hardest, as they could. Shadow and Silver managed, to get out of there, but Sonic felt, that he will lose his super powers. Sonic: Urgh... Johnny: Sonic! Johnny flew back to Sonic. But he felt weak too. Sonic: I can't fly anymore... Johnny: *weakly* Me too... I... don't have... much... power... They lost conciseness, while turned back to normal and fell. But Tikal quickly catched them up and saved them. She was worried. Tikal: Sonic. Johnny. Wake up! You must live! But there were no answers from the two. Without any choices, Tikal sends them back to Porkbelly. In Porkbelly again... All residents are waiting for a sign of our heroes. Vanilla: Hopefully, they will be fine... Category:Crossovers